User talk:Lightning the Skrill
Because until you edit the talk pages, they do not exist, so by me saying something on your talk page, it creates it!Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 15:16, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toothless the Nightfury page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baricuda (talk) 10:35, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Dragon root Dragons go insane over it and can't control themselves.. That's a weakness. Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 04:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Not really, a weakness means that you can use it against them, in this case dragons. You cannot use dragon root against dragons. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 4:51, June 17 2014 (UTC) Yea, throw it and they will go after it and you can escape quickly... Also, throw it on another dragon and it will be chasing the other dragon around, not you. Plus, the dragon doesn't listen when you give it to them.. Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Skrill OK, I don't entirely agree with all that you've put for the Skrill, but I can see why you did that. However, the speed isn't JUST 19, it's 11 when not riding lightning. That's what dragonpedia says. I had removed the other weaknesses because they weren't explicitly shown to be weaknesses of the Skrill, and they're more a dragon-weakness than a Skrill-weakness. Dragon Book (talk) 12:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) The Bewilderbeast controls all dragons exept Red Deaths. All dragons are afraid of eels except the Bewilderbeast, Red Death, and Screaming Death and Typhoomerang. And dragon nip affects pretty much all dragons. See what I mean. And the Skrill is also the second fastest dragon after the Night Fury. The Skrill could outrun and keep up with Toothless if you watch the episodes, Stormfly could keep up with the Skrill because she ate chicken a lot. Besides the Skrill wasn't using lightning when it was flying away from Toothless and Stormfly. I hope that answers everything.Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) June 18, 1:43, 2014 (UTC) Maybe, but the episodes tend to have errors. The website says the speed is 11/19. You don't know weather or not the Seashocker is afraid of eels, it probably isn't. And exactly! See, things like than, and Dragon Root, should be dragon-weaknesses, not species-weaknesses. "The Skrill has one weakness…" Dragon Book (talk) 15:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I have undone your edit to the filghtmare page bacause that flightmare has no kind of fire at all. Rider ranger47 My HTTYD fanfics 14:06, September 28, 2014 (UTC) skrill Hi lightning! I was just wanting to show u this artical and picture that proves the skrill will be in school of dragons. http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/sods-newest-dragon Shoxskrill (talk) 01:41, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, thank you, I really hope that it would turn out that way!:) Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 11:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Red Death Image Hi, thank you very much for daily edits and I really appreciate! I'm sorry to change the profile image of the Red Death, but I personaly think a closed-up image of face seems more appropriate and thus I did change. Again, sorry and thank you. Best Regards. DreamBrisdin (talk) 14:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Skrill are sure its 28 ftlong looks like 30ftGian94 (talk) 04:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'm not 100 percent sure but the Skrill sizes up to Toothless pretty well and is you estimate it, it would be around 28-29 feet because Toothless, also Night Furies are 26-27 feet. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 7:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Shots I am watch httyd 2,and calculat 12 shot toothless After 6 shots he fired 2 quickly, than after some time the other 4, he reloded his shots. And again, Please add a new headline in a new section....Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 10:17, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hidden Ability The deflecting Plamsa Blast of his the skrill wings is not hidden ability because Hiccup and Toothless didn't know it could do that. Which was awesome. That will be hidden ability wouldn't it. Which part of the show did it demonstrate that? Was it when the Skrill was controlled by Dagur? Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 10:43, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Both epsodes shown it It's was so cool Its has to be hidden ability. Hiccup and toothless were suprise it can do that (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC)) I need to know which part please.Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 10:59, December 23, 2014 (UTC) In first epsode shown it first then the second part show it more in the end. When it was controlled by dager Didn't you saw this epsodes (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC)) Another ability of immunty not sure its real quite possible not Their is photo of vicking feeding eels to a skrill but According to Fishlegs most dragons never ears eels accept for Typhoomberangs. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 16:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC)) I watched it many times, but WHEN did it show in the FIRST EPISODE, when Dagur controlled the Skrill, Toothless' blast was VERY weak, not designed for bringing down anything. The plasma blast was 2/10 power. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 10:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) In the second part he did it again showing to reflecting it. So it must be ability because I was just watch it right showing it Copy and paste this please "Defenders of Berk: Shocking Defeat | Dreamworks Dragons | Cartoon Network" (FireTerryTiger (talk) 02:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Hidden abilities That Grouncles have the most few hidden abilities that immunity to dragon root, able to shoot out those bumps, and making new fire for creating weapons. What the next hidden ability lol For nightmare hidden ability the wing blast is so powerful so awesome I always new has that ability. I think their another hidden ability that they can shoot out fire slicers as using fire jacket that can shoot from wings to attack. It's not hidden ability, it's just an ability because we already know the ability. Reflecting a blast is not an ability. Nearly every long winged dragon can do it, if a blas is weak, it was shown in the episode as I mentioned earlier. I coudn't play the video, just does not work, will try again. Please know HIDDEN. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 12:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Nightmare hidden ability is not Wait what So this wingblast is actual a ability It took so long to know and hookfang didn't know it could do that or other nightmares neber shown it So what is that actually of this ability Why does the monstrous nightmare page saids hidden ability The single spine shot is not hidden ability its a skill ""Hidden abilities That Grouncles have the most few hidden abilities that immunity to dragon root, able to shoot out those bumps, and making new fire for creating weapons. What the next hidden ability lol""" (FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:57, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) I was talking about the SKRILL and GRONKLE. It is true, like you said that if the dragon itself does know it than it woruld or might be a hidden ability. Hookfang's and Monstrous Nightmare's hidden ability is the wing blast, Toothless' and Night Furies' hidden ability is the open spikes and the alpha form of blue fire. its because the dragon doesnt know that, you were right on that, but i'm talking about the Skrill. Wing whatever is not an HIDDEN ability, possibly not an ability at all. Confirm. What part??? Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 1:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Wait what I confuse These are my questions 1. monstrous nightmare have hidden ability the wing blast yes or no 2.Night fury The echolation of Nightfury is not hidden ability because Hiccup didn't know that The spilt spines was a secret hidden ability that what I remember the picture of toothless before the 2nd movie came explains the sizes and abilities 3.Grounckles Hidden abilities That Grouncles have the most few hidden abilities that immunity to dragon root, able to shoot out those bumps, and making new fire for creating weapons. What the next hidden ability yes or no 4.Skrill So the inner body tempeture is hidden ability which I'm not sure anymore because how did Fishlegs know that to explain to his friends. Wings reflector of Plamsa blast seems more of hidden ability 5.Deadly Nadder Single spine shot is a skill correct The chicken diet to enchance speed is hidden ability The ability of their sense of smell can't be hidden ability also which this so stupid If their scence of smell is so strong they wouldn't have blind spot because though their eyes are on the sides but their noise should be able to tell their enemy front of them. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 06:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) 1. Yes 2. Yes true 3. Those are not HIDDEN abilities, they are not really abilities, except the bumps one. 4. Yes the inner temp is not a HIDDEN ability, but the wing reflector is NOT a ability. It was never proven strong or really reflecting the blast. 5. Single spine shot, on that you are right. But chicken diet is NOT a HIDDEN ability because the dragon knew it, she wanted to eat it. Sense of smell is not hidden, yes you are right on that. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 2:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Wait 1-3 are confusing can u explain more 1. monstrous nightmare have hidden ability the wing blast yes or no 2.Nightfury Echolocation is hidden ability or not The spilt fins are secert hidden ability 3.grounckel Bumps are hidden ability Immunity of dragon root of rock diet and creating Grounckle irion not hidden ability because are differ rocks They didn't know that even though Fishlegs is boulder class expert (FireTerryTiger (talk) 06:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry, I coudn't connect to the Internet. Anyways, 1.YES 2.Echolocation is NOT a hidden ability. Split spikes IS a hidden ability. 3. Bumps IS a hidden ability. The OTHERS ARE NOT. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 9:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) What about this for Nightmares if they put their talons into the ground they shown to have Vibration Decatur like some dinosaur experts believe that trex can feel the ground of vibrations of another dinosaurs. So let's say Hookfang puts his talons into the ground or cave he can sense that things that are going to be destroy like fallen rocks or earthquakes in time to escape. Is this a ability since hookfang know about this. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 14:33, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Did Hookfang demonstrate this, where, which episode?? I don't think he did this. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 11:04, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to get you scare but I was just saying that Nightmare could do that. It will be awesome though Alvin is riding on the neck he was holding on hookfang horns if you look closer. I just watched (FireTerryTiger (talk) 15:31, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Chicken diet for Stormfly This diet enhance her speed to be fast or near Toothless Are you sure is not hidden ability because Astrid said she was studying her diet. Stormfly seems to love very munch but possible she didn't know that So hidden abilities are something dragons don't know Wait at min Gronkels shoot those bumps that can't be hidden ability then well never shown it but if they sleep then provoke they shoot it all direction that its surrounding the gronkle can't be hidden ability just special ability. Zipplebacks flaming wheel not hidden ability then a ability since some of alpha Zipplebacks use these so not hidden ability. Just ability. Toothless echolocation not hidden ability just making sure that I understand Thunderdrum blue fire not hidden ability right they must know since this fire is so powerful that they will waist their stamina and make them vulnerable right. I was wondering what will happen of Valka unleashed Nightmare hidden ability like she did with toothless. Maybe his hidden ability of his fire jack will grow larger and his fire could be hot as the sun but munch larger like spreading. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 15:59, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Abilities Monstrous nightmare Page is correct I did very best to do the abilities No one look at it so I'm very nervous that they will deleted Most of it true Wild nightmares from the first actual did these showing their strength Wild nightmare carry hippo that is based on Gloria from Madagascar Another nightmare Crush with one foot no stuggle to to destroy hiccup invention easily Hookfang strength shown to be strong enough to wing flap Meatlug and her rider good distance as well in s2 ep 19 part 1 How strong are monstrous nightmares to you I think nightmares are physically stronger then Nightfury but Nightfurys are skilled combat dragon. As toothless shown to defeat dragons like Nightmares, Grounckles, whispering deaths on his own but others gets help with Hiccup for flying and his Intelligence. Gronckels strength shown to be at least under 1,000lbs but mostly they have brute strength as dragon like they Meatlug use her weight as Bodyslam on Snoutlout and Toothless. Also slam into Stoick that she able to make him stun for short period and damage to Screaming Death. You have to admit this is true mostly brute strength. And Meatlug couldn't lift heavy objects if she does shown a lot of struggles. Grounckles tail club do you think its weird looking in the picture of the boulder class looks better. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 06:51, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) I think you should really improve your English and spelling, I'm sorry to offend you but I can't understand some parts because of your grammar. Yes the Monstrous Nightmare might be stronger than a Night Fury physically but Toothless has shown much stronger strength by pushing 'Hookfang' off his back. The others I can't really understand, sorry. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 8:20, December 24, 2014 (UTC) For monstrous nightmare page do you mind if you can look at it I did the page for the abilities can you look to see its ok. Monstrous nightmare said to be one of strongest so i think they stronger then Nightfury in my theory. Also I was wondering size of monstrous nightmare post to be 70ft long the film makers said he 61ft long and 68ft wingspan that he weights 5,000lbs. Is he young age that his kind takes long time to grow full adult. Why are Deadly Nadders aren't in the sharp class anymore they never shown their ability of their sense of smell. I understand Zipplebacks being in the mystery class dragons because of their abilities of stealth and gas. Typhoomberang speed I still don't think its 20 I believe 18 and Screaming death as well. Typhoomberang are so strong I think they can lift at least close to 12tons. But I can't be sure I wish they can explain more of their abilities of this show. Like thornado was shown for his kind to be physically stronger then nightfurys able to pull two vickings ships and carry his rider. Nightmare neck muscle I think can carry over 600-800lbs. If Stoick is really 400 by according to Hiccup and Snoulout looks like he around 150lbs making at least 550lbs on that neck but if we know the weight of Alvin to me he looks heavier then Stoick. I'm trying my best to contact Chris Sanders so he can explain the dragons more. Like jaw strength that monstrous nightmare and Nightfury are 6 so how strong is that force in lbs? (FireTerryTiger (talk) 14:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Im sorry, PLEASE WAIT, I am having big difficulties because you keep interrupting my edits. PLEASE don't type for a while. If you can't see my respond today, then it will be tomorrow. I'm going to check that page later, Monstrous Nightmare abilities section right? Anyways, the Monstrous Nightmare is not one of the most stronger dragons, a lot of dragons have been proven more stronger. It might be physically stronger than a Night Fury because it is bigger. The Monstrous Nightmare in my opinion can't be 70 feet, just too big. I don't know, how big are Elephants? You should research it, the dragon can't be more than 20 feet longer because Elephants are huge. In my opinion it can't, but you can ask some admins about this question. Deadly Nadders, idk why they were removed from the sharp class but they have been shown sometimes to track a lot of dragons and people down, of course not as much as a Rumblehorn but is can still track good. For example, when Hiccup and Toothless flew off in HTTYD 2, Stormfly could easily find Hiccup and Toothless for Astrid because she was used to their smell. On the Typhoomerang, I agree with you, I personally don't think that they are speed 20, it's just messed up, idk why. Oh whoa there, calm down. Do you know how heavy 12 tons are. Even with the massive size I don't think that Typhoomerangs can lift that heavy, maybe close to 9 tons or less. Yes, Monstrous Nightmare's neck is pretty strong, but Alvin wasn't sitting directly on the neck, just a bit behind. 12tons is 24,000lbs lol Phew, answered all of them. I hope that explained everything. Feel free to ask more, but SLOWLY, haha can't take all that pressure!! Anyways, Merry Christmas, or Snoggletog if you prefer!! :D Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 11:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) When did i talk about elephants lol? Elephants are around 24ft long, weight 6-7tons, and 10-13ft tall On the blue ray of HTTYD said monstrous nightmares can reach 69ft meaning 70ft long while Hookfang is 61 which is stupid couldn't they say 62 I don't like odd numbers munch but if they like reach odd numbers like these 15,25,35,45,55,65,75,85,95,105, 115, 125, 135ft long like this I don't mind. Not big fan if its 11, 13,17,19,21,23ft in length either even number or like the numbers like these 25,35,45,65, and 70ft long that's fine. They should said Hoofang is 62 not 61ft. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 15:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) These abilities on the dragon pages for classification on different species should put Special Abilities Special Abilities are things that certain animal or dragon can do Special Ability Nightmare: Fire Burst and Wing blast Special ability Changewing: camouflaging and Acid Special ability Nightfury: Echolocation and Plasma blast Deadly Nadder: hot as sun for flamethrower and spine shot is special ability Skrill special ability Electrify control couldn't find the actual word and body tempture control also I still say the reflector plasma blast wings. Gronckels Special ability are Lava blast, dragon root immunity, making gronkel iron and bump shooter These are Normal Abilities that all dragons do have in common have strength, speed, climbing, swimmer/aquatic, roar, flying, Acrobatic, roar, stealth, jaw strength, senses, Intelligence, endurable, and stamina Also the kind of rumblehorn abilities on his page of classification Charging its horns and tail cluab should not be on it. Other dragons can do that a well. Like Gronckels have horn and tail cluab. Like nightmares have tail that is cluab like. Also hunting is it ability or skill I wasn't sure to me its ability. Most Dragons do eat meat, fish, and certain bolder class dragon rocks. Monstrous nightmare can swallow a vicking hole that so cool like snake. Changewings hunt as lions pride or mostly wolves according to hiccup. Look, special ability is a different kind of ability, you can't just change the page. Most of those you mentioned were abilities. Special is also unique, the dragon doesn't know of it yet. They are just abilities, besides, their firepower should not be classified as ability because most dragons have them, shouldn't be put on a species page unless it is very unique. They are not SPECIAL abilities. And what you said in the beginning of the sentence, is wrong. Even ability doesn't match up to that. It could be skill, ability, movement, senses or anything, but they are not special ability. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 8:35, December 25, 2014 (UTC) 1. Question on abilities What about rumblehorn abilities on that info page They said abilities tail cluab and charging horns that's shouldn't be their other dragons can do those as well. Gronkel abilitiy of the shoot bumbpers out of their body shouldn't be hidden. Gronckels possible know this. The hidden ability to me is the gronkel irion lava. That's mine theory. Nadder chickend diet is hidden ability Skrill inner body tempture normal ability Nightmare wingblast a hidden ability and what do you think could be another hidden ability can they have I think realsing fire slicers just like the toy they have. Nightfury split fins is hidden ability Zipplebacks flaming wheel not hidden ability because alpha Zipplebacks are able to use this Thunderdrum blue fire ball a normal ability Terrors singing normal ability 2. Monstrous nightmare vs Nightfury on their strength Nightmares are some of the strongest dragons possible of medium size dragons. I think nightmare can lift up 3-5tons Hookfang was able to grab toothless weight in his mouth to throw him off his chest in Vicking for Hire when they were fighting. Nightfury can lift 3-4tons Toothless was able to stop angry Barf&Belch that weights around 3tons (FireTerryTiger (talk) 02:51, December 25, 2014 (UTC)) Chris Sanders I'm trying to contact this guy He the owner of the tv show, and the movies I'm trying to ask him questions Like he needs to explain more of the dragon abilities, sizes, and the skills that dragons have learn didn't use munch in the second film. I was hoping to the fighting skills of Meatlug to use in battle. Like the gale force gronkle mostly. If I do you have any questions for him if I get to talk to him. Take this numbers as well I was given This is dane stonger he the artist of the show (941) 928-4888 I have him idea of episode he thought it was fun So he going to give to the network if they can make it He nice try to call him he can help out Don't tell him u got it from me He can help Just give him phone call or text Dream works (818) 695-5000 Ask for chris sanders try to convince them I did my best I bet you can At least try you never known (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) Hold on, where does he live, where do you live, what country?? Lightning the Skrill(talk) 8:38, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm in new york Did you try to call chris sanders Just get to the meachine to leave voice mail Tell them what you think its wroung I was asking about the sizes and abilities to them Please give them a call More then one person can help out Please they going to mess up please Give it try (FireTerryTiger (talk) 03:12, December 25, 2014 (UTC))